Promise
by reensgrl
Summary: Kyle feels Pierce doesn't deserve Aya, but he doesn't know the whole story...
1. Default Chapter

Promise  
  
In no way do I own Parasite Eve or the characters pertaining to it. Also, no flames, seeing as I am insured by Smith & Wesson.  
  
  
  
Kyle made a disgusted face as Pierce glumly walked by his office at M.I.S.T. Headquarters. Insignificant wuss, what makes him think he has a chance with her? Carradine was a strange guy, his eyes always hidden by shades, and his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kyle had always thought of him as somewhat goth, little did he know the secrets the young man's image was hiding.  
  
What made Madigan dislike him do much was his obvious affection for Aya. Pierce seemed so depressed, but whenever the female hunter graced him with her presence, he lit up as though he were suddenly the richest man on Earth. Kyle thought that the weapon-illiterate chicken was trying to win her over. This was an exaggeration on Kyle's part; Pierce felt Aya and Kyle were more than just friends, so he generally didn't start conversations with her, but he just couldn't get himself to walk away when she began talking to him.  
  
Who am I kidding? Why would Aya even want to communicate with a loser like me? , Pierce thought, My oldest friend, if only she could remember…  
  
Pierce's thoughts were broken when a gentle voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Hey, you ok?"  
  
Pierce looked up to see the deep blue eyes of Aya.  
  
"Um… yeah, thanks" Oh man, what do I say? God, I just want to tell her, to be able to confide in someone that understands.  
  
Pierce wanted to tell her what he had been hiding from everyone his entire life, a secret far darker than his feelings for her. But he just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Aya, I, um…"  
  
"What, he inviting you to a tea party?" Aya and Pierce both turned to see Kyle's smug face. "If this keeps up, he'll be the next Stuart Smalley"  
  
Pierce was tired of Kyle's attitude towards him, he had taken that guy's shit long enough. "Well, at least I can feel secure knowing I don't have to act like a tough guy to make up for a certain, um, lack of stature, shall we say?"  
  
Kyle looked mad as a hornet. The fight could have gotten worse, had Aya not stepped in.  
  
"Hey, just calm down, this isn't right. Anyway, I think dealing with a pissed off Hal will be worse than a black eye. I'll see you guys later."  
  
The two men heeded Aya's request, and backed off. As soon as she was gone, however, Kyle marched right up in front of Pierce's face and delivered a threat.  
  
"Listen here, freak, Aya's mine. You're too much of a pansy to even deserve to grovel at her feet. She wants someone strong. Go near her and they won't even find a trace of what happened to you."  
  
Kyle turned and walked off, quite sure that he had struck fear in Pierce. As he was leaving, Pierce though to himself, He's right about one thing, Aya would never have anything to do with me. I just hope it doesn't come down to him, or anyone, finding out what a freak I really am… 


	2. Realization

A couple of nights later, Kyle was walking home through the park, rain falling on his umbrella, when someone from behind jumped him and put a knife at his throat.  
  
"Gimme your wallet", said the stranger in a raspy voice. Then, as if to the sound of his words, four men, thugs obviously, jumped out of the foliage and surrounded Kyle.  
  
"Sorry pal, I don't have any cash, but how about an ass kicking?" With that, Kyle grabbed the assailant's arm and threw him over his shoulder with great force, leaving the man on the ground, stunned. Another one ran towards Kyle, but was met with an uppercut that sent him flying. The last three muggers approached the weary Kyle at once. Damn, I don't have a chance…  
  
Almost immediately after that thought developed in Kyle's mind, a shot of flame came from nowhere and ignited one of the thieves, killing him soon after. A figure appeared out of the shadows from whence the inferno came. Holding out his hand, he sent a wave of electricity that hit the other two with such great shock that they could barely flee in terror.  
  
When this was over, the man turned around and faced Kyle, who couldn't believe his realization of who the stranger was.  
  
It was Pierce.  
  
Before Kyle could even ask what was going on, Pierce, an apologetic look of shame on his face, ran and jumped over a rather high bordering fence, losing his sunglasses in the process. Kyle, dumbstruck, could only stand there for minutes in contemplation.  
  
What the hell? He's just like Aya…  
  
Kyle decided to think about this later, seeing as the rain was beginning to pour down really hard. He was running, umbrella over head, when he saw Pierce sitting on a park bench. He looked as though he was in deep thought… and regret.  
  
In any other situation, Kyle would have just ignored him. But Pierce had just saved his life. As Kyle approached him, he wanted to ask him about his powers, and if they were the same as Aya's. But when he saw the sadness in Pierce's eyes, he figured it would be best to avoid the issue.  
  
"You really think Aya would have the hots for you when you're soaking wet like that?"  
  
Pierce, alarmed, quickly looked up, and saw that Kyle was standing with an umbrella over both of their heads. Amazingly, Kyle was smiling at him. Pierce couldn't think of anything to say, What's up with this all of a sudden?  
  
"I guess I owe you one after saving my ass, but you try to hit on me and you're dead."  
  
Pierce could tell by the sound of his voice that the comment was meant to be humorous, but the look in Kyle's eyes was that of sincere gratitude.  
  
Pierce didn't feel like answering Kyle's questions, but figured he was probably trying to help, as well, "Sure, if it's all right."  
  
"Stop with the I-did-something-horrible trip and come on!" Kyle didn't see any reason for him to be ashamed, but he figured it had to be difficult to have to reveal to someone such a strange, almost horrifying, secret. He decided he should delay the questions until Pierce was beyond the suicidal point. 


	3. The Past

Even after they had reached Kyle's apartment, Pierce still couldn't find the courage to talk. He felt uncomfortable, and believed he didn't deserve this kind of hospitality. Besides, after all of the verbal abuse he had received throughout his life, he had become accustomed to being regarded as worthless.  
  
After changing into some dry clothes, Pierce and Kyle sat down at the kitchen table. Both were contemplating what to say. Pierce was almost as surprised as Kyle. It wasn't like him to perform acts of such kindness. Nevertheless, he was thankful for Kyle's hospitality.  
  
"Um… thanks for helping me out."  
  
"Hey, that's my line," Kyle smiled warmly, "Hell, you saved my life. What else was I supposed to do? Anyway, you proved you're not such a wuss after all."  
  
Pierce had to smile at that, it did help boost his confidence a little.  
  
Kyle continued, a more serious expression on his face, "So, what's up with the powers? Are they like Aya's?"  
  
Kyle detected a hint of nervousness coming off of Pierce, and wondered if he had been too direct.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
  
Pierce hesitantly responded, "No, it's alright. I don't know why I'm like this. I've had parasite energy as long as I can remember. You were right to begin with, Kyle, I am a freak."  
  
Pierce looked away, obviously upset. Kyle decided it would be better to change the subject.  
  
"I, uh… I know this is sort of a strange issue to bring up now, but is that the reason you like Aya so much?"  
  
"Huh?" Pierce was surprised.  
  
"Well, you both have parasite powers, I was wondering if that's why you choke up around her. Hell, it's obvious you've got a crush on her."  
  
Pierce blushed a little, clearly embarrassed, "Well, it's a long story, I doubt you'd want to hear it."  
  
"I'm all ears." Kyle had a gentle look of attentiveness in his eyes.  
  
Pierce stayed quiet for a moment, then looked off, his eyes distant, "When I was about seven, my parents were killed by muggers. I was sent to a foster home. I had always known I was different, and the other children realized this, quickly growing distaste for me. For a year I suffered through this solitude, despised by those around me. But that changed suddenly. One day, this little girl was brought to the home. When I first saw her, she was being teased. She was only four, but there was so much sadness in her eyes. She looked so insecure, so alone. I knew she was… different, like me."  
  
At this point, Pierce was so far gone it was almost as though he was reliving the memory.  
  
"I couldn't bear to see them pick on her like that. Being older, I was able to fend them off. When I asked the girl if she was all right, she backed away, shy, and possibly even afraid. Without realizing what I was doing, I took her hand and told her that there was no reason for them to bully her like that, and that I would never let anyone be mean to her again. She looked up at me, surprised, then smiled and hugged me. It may seem strange all that happened so quickly, but from that moment on our friendship was cemented. We were always together, and had a strong bond that couldn't be broken."  
  
Pierce sighed, his face sober, "After a few months, I was sent to a school for gifted children. Before I left, we made a promise to stay friends forever, and if, when we met again, we would never leave each other. Time went by, and after years of searching and hoping, I felt I would never see her again."  
  
For the first time since he had begun the story, Pierce looked directly at Kyle, forcing back tears, "About a year ago, I joined M.I.S.T., where I met Aya. The moment I saw her, I recognized her, and a flood of joy came over me. When I ran up to her and greeted her, however, it became apparent that she didn't remember me at all. Hell, why would she? I'm worthless, I don't deserve her." Pierce's head fell, and he sighed deeply.  
  
Kyle, fascinated by the story, had to counter that, "Come on, get real. Aya has feelings for you, she just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pierce had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"That's why she's so melancholy. Somewhere in the recesses of her heart Aya misses her childhood friend. Anyway, just realizing she's not the only person with advanced mitochondria would really spark an understanding between you two. You just have to talk to her."  
  
Pierce was shocked someone like Kyle had a vocabulary like that, but he still had doubts, "Are you sure? But I thought you…"  
  
"Me? Hell, I just think Aya's hot. You two were meant for each other. Anyway, I've kinda had my eye on that Jodie girl lately."  
  
Pierce was thoughtful, it would be great if Kyle was right, I don't know what to say to her."  
  
"Tell her the truth, she'll remember." Kyle winked.  
  
Pierce produced a slight smile, then got up and headed for the door. When he reached the door, he turned, his eyes holding a kind sincerity.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kyle smiled warmly, "Say that again and I'll have to hurt you. Now get outta here." 


	4. Remembrance

Pierce was leaning over the controls of the training center at M.I.S.T. headquarters, in deep thought. All of the hunters, except Aya, thought their skills were far too refined to waste any time at the range, so Pierce often came here during his lunch break for a moment of quiet.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, causing him to jump. He relaxed when he saw it was Aya.  
  
"You all right?" her face was concerned.  
  
"Yeah, what brings you here?"  
  
Aya came over beside him, staring through the glass at the training area.  
  
"I don't know, I just came here to be alone. There aren't too many people I can talk to anyway."  
  
Those words made Pierce's mind race. God, should I tell her? I don't want to sound like an idiot. Come on, just say something!  
  
"Uh, you know, Aya, you're not as 'different' as you make yourself out to be…"  
  
Aya finished his statement, "You're the same as me, you have parasite energy."  
  
Pierce turned towards her, shocked.  
  
"W-what?! How did you know?!"  
  
Aya looked into his eyes, "I've known for years, since I first met you. I knew we shared a bond that neither of us could see."  
  
Pierce's eyes brightened, "You remembered! But why didn't you say anything?"  
  
I wasn't sure if you remembered, or even cared."  
  
Pierce was amazed, "How could I forget that which is dearest to me? I never want to be without you again." He took Aya's hand, "Please say you feel the same way."  
  
Aya smiled, then threw her arms around him, "Don't ever leave me again." She planted a long awaited, passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
Pierce, overwhelmed and overjoyed, could only say, "I love you." He wasn't alone. He had kept his promise. 


End file.
